Ticklish Terrain
by LitaE
Summary: A cute oneshot about how an innocent play fight between JD and The Todd takes an unexpected and sexy turn. JD/Todd SLASH.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no-one associated with Scrubs. If I did I'd buy a pony and a villa in Tuscany.

* * *

Yet another shift finished at Scared Heart. JD was strutting towards the locker room, looking forward to the night ahead. As he walked along he thought about what to do with his night off. Turk and Carla were both working that night and Elliot had planned to meet up with her mother for another conversation about why she broke up with Keith. Dr Cox had laughed in his face at the mere thought of them hanging out. Even his acquaintances all had their lives and their partners. His attitude became more pessimistic as he realised he would probably end up sitting in his apartment watching TV again.

Stepping inside the men's locker room he was greeted to a lovely display of The Todd "getting his self esteem on" in front of the mirror. He thought for a brief moment about asking him to hang out, but decided against it. While he found The Todd interesting enough, he wasn't that deep. Walking over to his locker JD quickly removed his Scrubs and began to get changed.

"What's up JD?" Todd greeted him while still flexing in front of the mirror.

"Nothing much, Todd. Just heading home." JD tried to ignore the other man and leave the hospital as soon as possible, but to no avail.

"Mirror Todd you better go out tonight because you are looking totally hot." Todd pointed at his reflection. "Mirror five!" He cried holding up his hand and air fiving towards the mirror.

JD could never resist messing with him for some reason. He figured it was probably because Todd was like all the cocky jocks that beat him up in high school. Even though he kind of wanted to be like them, he couldn't resist an opportunity to take one down a peg. Plus Todd and he were somewhat friends, so it was all in good fun.

Throwing his t-shirt into his locker JD snuck up behind the flexing Todd. "I wouldn't be going out tonight if I were you. It looks like you've got some working out to do."

"What are you talking about?" Todd studied his reflection all over.

JD grabbed those tiny bits of side fat that he knew the Todd was insecure about. "I'm talking about these doughy little boys."

"JD, uncool!" Todd jerked away from him, trying to pick up his own spirits.

JD lightly pinched and poked the side fat for a few seconds. Then he noticed the slight reaction, but one that made him think. He felt the Todd flinch slightly. He heard him trying to unsuccessfully hold in some laughter. JD knew at that moment he had found a tickle spot.

JD had never known why, but still had just accepted it as part of his personality. The moment he found a tickle spot, he could never resist. Even when he didn't find one he has always found the playful side of tickling to be enjoyable. Plus it was the only way he could force muscular jocks like Todd to beg for mercy and he liked that kind of control.

"You're going to pay for that!" Todd ripped off his towel, revealing the green banana hammock beneath, and began twisting it. "Rat tail! Yah! Yah!" He whipped JD on the thigh, then on the butt.

JD held his burning backside, waiting for the pain to subside. It was then he nodded to himself and simply couldn't hold back anymore. He reached towards Todd and began scribbling his fingers against those sides. "Tickle tickle tickle." JD taunted him.

It wasn't long before the surgeon's resolve cracked completely. "Okay, JD. Stop!" Todd managed to slide a few words in between fits of loud ticklish laughter. "Truce five! Truce five!" He called out desperately as he tried to get away.

JD soon had Todd on the ground. He kept playing for some reason. A part of him just wanted to keep it up as he enjoyed watching the surgeon guffaw and squirm. He sat on Todd's legs, continuing his unique little torture up and down Todd's sides. A few minutes later he figured Todd learned his lesson and stopped, watching as the laughter died and turned into breathless panting.

"Okay Todd, truce five." JD held up his hand. Realising he was still straddling Todd he carefully slid off to the side.

Todd caught his breath, holding up his hand. Just as JD was about to slap it, Todd grabbed his wrist. "Psyche five!"

In the blink of an eye Todd had managed to get the upper hand. He wrestled JD and pinned him on his back to the floor. Catching the medical doctor's eyes, he nodded mischievously. JD felt a little nervous, having never been too fond off the cheeky twinkle in Todd's brown eyes. He felt the cold floor on his back, realising that his midsection was completely bare.

"You win, just don't pay me back." JD tried to cover himself but Todd grabbed his arms and raised them above his head. With a massive hand, Todd seized hold of JD's wrists, keeping his arms out of the way.

"Just like with sex, I think I'll have things both ways." Todd held up his free hand, flexing his fingers to show that he was going to get payback even though he won this little war.

JD shut his eyes and prepared himself for some rough and merciless tickling. He wondered how hard Todd was going to be. Desperately trying to squirm, the mere thought had already caused him to start giggling. Finally he felt the fingers on his bare stomach. He yelped a little before realising how gentle the touch was. Feeling the soft stroking back and forth, JD succumbed to ticklish laughter.

"No more, no more!" JD said when he managed to find the breath to form words. Todd had kept a firm grip on his wrists and a soft stroking rhythm going across his tummy. He kept implying that he wanted Todd to stop but a part of him kind of liked it.

"More did you say? I heard more. Since you insist." Todd began scribbling his fingers over JD's ribs. He was getting a little too excited at the scenario.

"No! No scribblies on the ribsies." JD cried out, though once again ending up in a laughing fit at the mercy of Todd.

Todd kept tickling for a little while. He would never admit it, but it was the closest he'd come to erotic affection in months. His instincts and hospital gossip had told him that JD was in the same boat. Todd wanted to see where this could lead and by the brief glance towards JD's groin, he wasn't completely alone.

Finally he decided to make his move. "You know you shouldn't be making fun of my body. You're not so buff. Look at these pecks, practically boobies." Moving up from the ribs, Todd circled JD's nipples.

JD snapped into his own thoughts, getting a little freaked out by the scenario. How did a playful little tickle war turn into a potential encounter with The Todd? He thought to himself. Images of him and Todd doing the mattress mumbo drifted into his head. JD tried to think of what to say and partly wondered why he wasn't fighting off Todd.

Just as JD was about to force himself to fight, he realised that Todd was kissing him. He felt the soft sensation of his lips for a few seconds before wigging out. Pushing away, JD tried to squirm free but with Todd still pinning him down it had become impossible. "What the hell were you doing!?"

"Dude, you were off in your little fantasy world. I brought you back down to earth." Todd's face sported a grin and suggestively raised eyebrows. He leaned in to kiss JD again.

With a burst of fear strength, JD managed to get out from under Todd. "You don't just go doing that. Oh my god, Todd what if someone walked in?"

"So what? The Todd appreciates cute and isn't ashamed." Todd inched towards JD, only to have him step back. "By the way JD, how's your penis?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" JD wiped Todd's kiss away before looking down. There was the bump in his scrubs. It was big enough, especially for eyes like Todd's who looked for it, to notice. "That…that has nothing to do with anything."

"Oh really?" Todd rushed JD and pinned him to the lockers. "Go ahead, fight me off."

JD bit his lip, realising just how close Todd's face was. He felt the motion in his briefs, begging him to let this happen. "You know I will." It was a whisper and a hardly convincing one.

"Then go." Todd dared him to. After a few seconds Todd moved closer and closer. His lips brushed JD's before he planted them on. Smoothly they began to kiss. Their closed mouths nibbled and sucked, seeing if the other would back out.

Todd's hands moved to JD's waist as JD's did to his. Their mouths simultaneously opened, inviting the other in. Two tongues met in passion and hunger, desperate for the affection and lust that had been eluding them.

Todd backed off first, smiling his cocky grin. He saw that JD wanted more, but every time JD tried to move in for seconds, Todd playfully moved back. "So now JD, what do you think?"

"You smell like aftershave and mangoes." JD replied breathlessly before succeeding in capturing Todd's lips again. He made a promise to himself never to question the Todd's sexual confidence again. The kiss alone was proof enough to JD that Todd more than knew what he was doing.

JD knew that things were heating up by the second and that there was no way he and especially not Todd would be able to control their libidos. He gulped for a moment, unable to believe he was actually about to ask the question. Feeling Todd's big hands massaging his butt, JD blurted out the question. "Do you want to go back to your place?"

"Sounds hot." Todd replied, bringing JD's hand to his mouth and flecking his tongue against the palm. "However we have a problem…"

As JD wondered how Todd knew the palms of his hands were a secret but incredibly stimulating moan zone, he realised what his companion had said. "What do you mean a problem? You get me all hot and sweaty now you tell me there's a problem. Why did you tease me like that?"

To the annoyance of JD, Todd slipped on his jeans. In reply he playfully threw a red and yellow banana hammock at him. JD grabbed it, looking at it in confusion. He then turned to Todd, now fully dressed wearing a T-shirt with the words "Switch Hitter." Feeling incredibly horny, JD couldn't wait for a verbal answer.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" JD shook the banana hammock at Todd, who grinned back at him.

Todd stepped to JD, cupping his butt and pulling him closer. His face was so close that JD could feel the breath on his cheek as Todd spoke. "You want to spend the night with me don't you?"

While JD's mind was screaming out loud, the medical doctor managed a calm reply. "That would be cool." He shut his eyes, feeling Todd slide both hands up his back. JD placed his hands back on Todd's waist as everything starting looking up.

"Don't you remember?" Todd nibbled JD's ear, before meeting his eyes. "You want to stay at Casa de Todd, you've got to hammock up."

JD wasn't particularly fond of having to "hammock up" but he knew if he didn't act on his feelings he would regret it. Giving Todd a quick squeeze and kiss, JD smiled to himself. It's not like he would have to wear it for too long anyway.

* * *

**NOTE:** Gotta love JD/Todd! I know they're not as popular as JDox, but chances are I'll write another one of these soon. Speaking of JDox though, I'm not depriving you. I have a HOT one-shot to post when I finish editing it. Then there is an angsty JDox based story, which seem to be recieved well. I also have another fic which is kind of angsty on the shelf. Yep, I've been very bored recently but all for your benefit :P Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. If you want another (or a more M rated version) of JD/Todd, say so. If you're waiting for another JDox, you'll be waiting about a week. Enjoy :)


End file.
